Shameful Crush
by desire broken
Summary: [reup]What will happen between Hokuto Umeda and his nephew Minami Nanba? Read to find out! [possible sequel]
1. Shameful Crush

Title: Shameful Crush

Disclaimer: I didn't write Hana-Kimi… I love the series and the characters are awesome!

Shameful Crush

Dr. Hokuto Umeda works at the school his nephew attends. What he doesn't know is that his nephew has grown a soft spot for the lecherous doctor and as their lives continue to intertwine he will find out about his nephew's unrequited love. Our story start at the beginning of Minami Nanba's first year at Osaka High. He was always very likeable among the female students and respected among the males, but the one person he felt had no clue who he was; was his love, his uncle; Dr. Umeda.

Minami sighed going through the long and boring welcoming ceremony. "Why do we have to sit through this? We don't even listen to what they say anyways." A male student next to him nodded in agreement. Minami sighed and leaned back in his chair with the two front legs off the ground, he leaned all the way back; he closed his eyes and almost fell asleep. When he felt a thin lengthy hand pop him in the back of the head. Do you know who he saw when he opened his eyes? None other than his uncle himself, Hokuto Umeda.

He sat up straight and immediately turned to look at his uncle, "Hey Hokuto, what are you doing here?" his uncle just sneered at him. "I'm pushed to come to these stupid things… its part of my job." Minami nodded, "Sound like you'd rather be some where else, Hokuto." His uncle looked him up and down then leaned in close enough for Minami to smell his smokey breath. "Yes, pee-wee I do want to be some where else. It just so happens I have a hot date planned for this evening and if this ceremony doesn't hurry up I'm going to have to cancel it."

Minami sighed having felt treated as a child would and hurt knowing the only person he really looked up to _male role model thing _didn't care to talk to him. He held back some of his childish tears throughout the rest of the ceremony. He realized nothing he could do would really keep his uncle from treating him like a child, unless he was to prove himself. Then, he realized something very, very startling … he had a crush on his uncle, not loved like family, but I heart you always and forever kind of love. Though he couldn't confirm his feelings towards his uncle he could see if he was indeed swinging for the other team _if you don't know, it's an expression that means he likes guys _.

So, to verify his sexuality he would date girls. Only problem is, there were always squabbles about who got to date him first, which depressed him and he started to fall behind in his studies. That night when he went home he found his uncle talking with a young woman. "Wow, Hokuto you brought home a woman… but I thought you were-" before he could finish his sentence Hokuto had hit him with a pillow. Minami grimaced then looked at her, "Who is she?" his uncle sighed, "Your mother thought it'd be good to get you a tutor since you're falling behind in school."

Minami was shocked, his mother had actually cared enough to go find him a tutor. Her name was Kanako, she was from the same college that Hokuto had gone to for his medical degree. Over the weeks she studied with him, he began to realize how much alike her and Hokuto were _except the fact about being gay _and he enjoyed the familiarity a lot. The more time he spent with Kanako the more he was reminded for his longing of Hokuto.

One night Minami found Kanako looking through his report card. Feeling embarrassed he tried to snatch it away, but he missed and pushed her down onto the floor. They landed with him on top of her. Kanako tried to move, "Minami, I can't get up." He smiled, "I know," he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Kanako." Her eyes lit up as she felt and unease settling in her stomach. She loved him too, but she knew it was not appropriate for a college student and a high school student to see each other. Though, who could control love, right? So, they had their union that lasted for awhile.

The only reason it stopped is because Minami would push, push and push. He would run Kanako's life ragged then think it would be okay to advance to the next level. Kanako didn't agree, but also, didn't want to hurt Minami's feelings too much. So, she did the best she could. She moved out of her apartment and continued on with her life. When, Minami learned of this he realized he might do the same to his uncle, so he kept his distance. Unless he absolutely had to be near his uncle.

The last day of his first year he passed Hokuto in the hall, "Hey.." his uncle looked at him and smirked. Minami flushed pink… did his uncle know? Was his uncle mocking him? He looked back and watched his uncle walk down the hall and around the corner. Disappearing down the next hall and out of his line of view.

P.S. I hope you liked it, there will be more chapters… I hope, so rate me and e-mail me if you see anything I need to work on! THANKS.


	2. Lucky Day

Title: Shameful Crush (Chapter 2)

Disclaimer: I didn't write Hana-Kimi… I love the series and the characters are awesome!

Lucky Day

Coming back in his second year, Minami had acquired longer hair and a more skillful mask to wear. His mask would be there to hide his feelings from anyone that may possibly be watching him. Having one year experience, Minami was getting use to all the attention; even from a first year boy named Nakao. He had been giving his friend Mizuki some trouble ever since he started spending time with him. He would defile or destroy Mizuki's stuff by any means necessary. He held no guilt but jealously for someone taking away Nanba from him.

Minami had to stop him once, "What are you guys yelling about? I wonder…" He had hold of Nakatsu by the head. Nakatsu growled, "Who's that? Get you hand off my head!" Mizuki looked to him, "Upperclassman Nanba," he got a nod before Nanba turned his attention to Nakao. "I didn't see the whole thing, but of what I saw I don't like…Nakao," he kept his eyes on Nakao's. Nakao sighed and turned to leave, "feh..." he walked away angrily after Nanba took Mizuki's side. Even after Nanba caught him, Nakao kept leaving Mizuki threat which was treated as any threat would; but the boys were growing worrisome and wanted to catch him (Nakao) in the act.

He met with his uncle in the hall during these threats, "Who do you think it could be, Hokuto?" his Uncle sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Dr. Umeda in school." Minami nodded respectfully then tried to continue the conversation, "So, how's you boyfriend?" his uncle stared at him for a couple beats. "I guess he's ok, Mizuki walked in on us the other day and now he's refused to come see me at work…" he chuckled some at this. Minami took in this humor with some joy of his own; he wouldn't have to see his uncle eating the face of some other guy during school. Though it didn't save him from it at his own house.

He scooted closer to his uncle, wanting to tell him his secret; but Mizuki came over and smiled at him. He backed away and walked towards Mizuki, "Hey, so are you ok? I mean, I'm sorry about Nakao picking on you." Mizuki nodded then headed down the hall, when Minami turned to face his uncle he was gone. He sighed then walked down the hall with his thumbs in his pockets and his hands hanging loosely.

He wandered aimlessly and came up to his uncle's office; he knocked. "Yes, hello?" his uncle asked. "It's Minami, I was wondering if I could talk to you?" he felt unease in his stomach knowing the answer could be no. "Sure, come on in," his uncle replied opening the door and allowing him to come in. Minami stepped over the threshold then sat in his uncle's leather rolley-chair.

He looked at his nephew and almost growled, "Can I have that back?" his nephew nodded and retreated to a regular chair. Hokuto sat down and rolled to where he was in front of him, "So, what would you like to talk about?" he asked while pushing his glasses up on his nose. Minami fidgeted with his thumbs, his gaze on the floor, "Uncle, have you ever loved someone, but knew it would never work out?" This took Hokuto by surprise, "Well, yes I have, why do you ask?" Minami gulped hard and looked up at his uncle, close to tears, "There's someone I like, but they don't seem to notice…and..." his sobs took him over and tears strolled down his cheeks.

Hokuto's instincts took over him and he wrapped his arms around Minami, "It's ok, Minami, these things happen… you'll find someone better," Minami looked up at his uncle. "It's…" he turned looking to see who opened the door; there stood Hokuto's boyfriend waiting to be greeted. Hokuto stood and sashayed over to him, taking the man's lips with his. Then, he turned back to Minami, "Maybe we should finish this at home, Minami, I have to talk to Reiko in privacy."

Minami nodded and stood then walked out the door were he heard the door shut and locked. He sighed "he never takes me serious, always takes his boyfriend over family… can't even wait till I'm out of the room before he kisses Reiko…" he looked around the halls; they were empty. Meanwhile back in Hokuto's office, Reiko and he were enjoying their time together.

"Reiko, I thought you had something to talk about…" he asked some-what depressed about the look his nephew gave him before leaving. "Is this not important?" Reiko asked fondling his boyfriend. Hokuto flushed a pink and smiled, "Yeah, this is important, but I thought you had class today." Reiko looked up at Hokuto, "It was cancelled, because the professor wasn't here." He leaned against Hokuto and kissed him passionately, "So, I came to visit you, hope I didn't get little Minami mad at me…"

Hokuto relaxed in the pleasure of the action, "Who cares? He's old enough to take care of himself." Reiko nodded and continued while kissing Hokuto.

Minami walked into the lunchroom and sat down by Mizuki his eyes still swollen from the tears he had just shed. Mizuki looked at him, "Is something wrong Nanba?" Nanba look at him then back at the table, "Nothing you should be worried about, Mizuki." Mizuki frowned then grabbed Nanba's hand and led him outside. He pushed him down onto a bench then sat next to him, "Please tell me Nanba, I won't tell anyone and you know I won't."

Nanba looked around to see if anyone was paying attention then he turned and faced Mizuki. "I was about to tell my uncle how I felt about him until his sluty boyfriend stopped in and I was kicked out." Mizuki wrapped an arm around Nanba, "It's okay, he'll regret it… Next time, don't cry so much and face him as he would expect you to… show him that this won't stop you from continuing to be yourself." Nanba nodded, "Okay, Mizuki… I will try."

After school, Nanba walked home and waited for Hokuto in his room. Around ten o'clock he finally arrived, half drunk. Nanba looked at his uncle, "What's wrong Hokuto?" his uncle looked at him then sprawled out on his bed. "Reiko just broke up with me; he found someone younger than me and asked if he could see him instead. Do you know what I told him? I told him yes…" Hokuto sighed and covered his eyes with his hand.

Minami stared at his uncle, "Do you want Tylenol or something?" he asked hoping to be able to help in some way. His uncle nodded and rolled onto his side, Minami started to get up when he was pulled back down by his arm. "Wait, don't leave Reiko… Don't go to him, stay with me!" his uncle pleaded in his sleep. Minami grimaced hearing Reiko's name. He wanted to be the object of his uncle's affection, but Reiko was already it.

Minami laid down next to his uncle and wrapped his arms around him lovingly, "It's ok Hokuto, I'll stay here with you…" The next morning when Hokuto woke up he saw Minami laying next to him and his eyes widened. He shook Minami, "Minami, Minami wake up!" Minami blinked his eyes open and looked at his uncle. "Uhnn, yes?" his uncle stared into his eyes, "What happened last night, why are you in my bed!" Minami looked around…

"You came home drunk… I was about to get you Tylenol when you dosed off and asked me not to leave. So, I laid down next to you… Next time, don't pick a college student like Reiko to date, ok?' his uncle finally understood what happened. "You… I told you about that? Oh man…" he jumped off his bed then looked at his nephew. "Go get dressed; you're going to be late for school." Nanba nodded and went over to his uncle; he hugged him then kissed his cheek, "Yes sir." He left his room and went to get ready for school.

Hokuto touched his cheek where his nephew kissed it and smiled. The nasty little bugger was getting to him; he got dressed as quick as he could then grabbed a cup of coffee. "I'll take you to school Minami, come on…" Minami followed his uncle down to his car and they rode to school together in silence.

P.S. I hope you liked it, there will be more chapters… I hope, so rate me and e-mail me if you see anything I need to work on! THANKS.


	3. Surprise Encounter

Title: Shameful Crush (Chapter 3)

Disclaimer: I didn't write Hana-Kimi… I love the series and the characters are awesome!

Surprise Encounter

That day when Minami and Hokuto got to school, there was and uproar about Mizuki and Nakao getting into another fight. Minami's buzz had been destroyed by this horrible news. He quickened his pace with his uncle… they headed towards the nurse's office and walked inside. There lying on two different beds, were Mizuki and Nakao the two still glaring at each other as if to dare the other to make another move. Their home room teacher was with them, "I can't believe you two, Mizuki you're a good student don't let him get to you. Nakao, quite picking fights over a stupid crush."

Minami stayed in the doorway while his uncle tended to the serious wounds, but for the most part there were only scrapes and small bruises. The home room teacher left after making sure they were all patched up. Minami went in and sat in between Mizuki and Nakao, his hand resting on Mizuki's, "Are you okay Mizuki?" Nakao let out a sound of disgust, Minami had chosen his friend over the person who loves him. Nakao winced as he sat up, then he stood holding onto Hokuto for support. He looked at Minami one last time before leaving the nurse's office and disappearing down the hall.

Hokuto looked to Mizuki, "Maybe you should head back to class too." Mizuki nodded then got up and headed back to class. Hokuto stared at the back of his nephew's head, "You I need to talk to," he turned and closed the office door then sat next to Minami. He leaned in close, "You need to stop letting Mizuki fight your fights, if you're not going to keep Nakao from hurting Mizuki then you're obviously not Mizuki's friend." Minami looked at his uncle holding back his tears, "Yeah? Then, maybe you shouldn't be my uncle either…" Hokuto stayed staring at his nephew. "What do you mean, Minami?"

Minami couldn't hold back his tears anymore, "I I I… I love you," Hokuto smiled. "I love you too Minami, what kind of an uncle would I be if I didn't love my nephew?" Minami punched his arm, "That's not what I meant!" Hokuto looked at his nephew some-what confused. "Then, what do you mean Minami?" after he asked the question he realized his stupidity over the past years… "Oh Minami… I'm sorry" he said in a soft voice. He hugged his nephew close to him and kisses his head. Minami hand squeezed the top of his uncle's arm while he stayed there still sobbing.

"Minami, how long have you loved me like this?" his uncle asked turning Minami so that he could stare into his eyes. Minami stared back, "A while…" Hokuto took the answer knowing what a while meant to Minami; almost a life time, in the fact that no matter how long you love someone… that time seems to pass you by as if it were years in just one day. Hokuto ran his fingers through Minami's hair, "I'm sorry Minami, and you know I can't return your feelings… Yet you still love me… Why?" Minami still looked into his uncle's eyes.

"I thought that you might, I don't know, maybe that you would try… even if it is a sin against our family" he stated look his uncle up and down… looking for a sign of hope. Hokuto released his nephew and looked at him, "I would love to, but I am the one who would be hurt in this situation…" Minami didn't want to hear this… he laid his lips on his lips on his uncle's and kissed him passionately. To his surprise his uncle returned the kiss… and started rubbing him all over. Playing Minami like a piano to find where he liked to be touched the most.

Minami flushed pink; his uncle was doing what he could only dream about. Hokuto found a couple spots that he touched and continued kissing Minami. He started to lean forward, putting his weight on his nephew, laying him down on the mat. He cupped his nephew and massaged lightly while deepening the kiss, letting Minami know the full pleasure he was going to fulfill for Minami while also teasing him a bit. Minami was in shock that his uncle was returning his feelings… maybe he just need to show his uncle how much he loved him all along… maybe he would have had his uncle sooner.

Hokuto bit Minami's lip trying to tell him he wanted to enter his mouth… Minami opened his mouth allowing his uncle to enter. Hokuto explored his mouth then pulled away suddenly, "Omigod… I am stupid," he hit himself in his head with the palm of his hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid…" Minami closed the space between them and held his uncle, "No, it's my fault… I wanted this and I let you advance on me…" Hokuto looked at his nephew, "That may be true but I will be the one in trouble… I am the older one…"

Minami squeezed his uncle some then kissed his neck, "I will not tell anyone, I promise." Hokuto enjoyed the pleasant kisses on his neck, "Okay, if you promise… then I see no harm in us seeing each other… but you can not tell anyone!" Minami nodded still kissing his neck. Hokuto relaxed in his nephew's arms, "lay back down." Minami laid back down on the mat waiting for his uncle to do whatever he pleased.

P.S. Sorry, I had to cut this one short… I will have one last chapter soon… PLEASE rate me… and e-mail me if you see anything I need to work on…


	4. DDay

Title: Shameful Crush (Chapter 4: Final Chapter)

Disclaimer: I didn't write Hana-Kimi… I love the series and the characters are awesome!

D-Day

It goes without saying, that Minami had completely and totally relied on his uncle's love for men that he asked if he would date him. But, one thing he didn't count on was the fact that Hokuto had changed since he broke up with Reiko. His uncle had become the sort of law-abiding hack that he had tried to avoid, he was a little depressed and then his nephew told him about his feelings and he was totally taken aback. He loved Minami, but he wasn't sure his feelings were the same as his for him. There was only one thing Hokuto could come up with… he had to tell Minami he couldn't go through with this and he was going to tell him today.

He saw his nephew surrounded by his normal array of friends, including Mizuki, the look on his face was one of joy… Hokuto knew this would change once he told Minami what he though, but it was all for the best. He approached Minami, "Hey, can you come see me in my office?" Minami nodded and followed his uncle to his office. They walked in and Minami sat on one of the cots and waited for his uncle to say what he was sure, was something about their date that night. Unfortunately fate was not going to be as kind to him as he had hoped.

"Minami, I asked you to come to my office because… we can't see each other, I know I agreed, but the truth is that it's wrong to do this…" Minami could feel the tears flooding to his eyes; he knew there was no way to make him change his mind. Though, he still had to ask, "I can't make you change you mind, can I?" Hokuto shook his head, "No, there isn't, I'm sorry Minami." Minami didn't know what to do, so he stood looked at his uncle then walked out of his office. He didn't want to show his uncle too much emotion, because he knew it would only make him regret the time they spent together. This wasn't something he wanted to share, not even with Mizuki; would he share this heartache… all he could do was live everyday as if nothing had ever happened. In doing so, he might be able to forget his love for his uncle and be able to move on.

He walked home, not wanting to run into his uncle or Mizuki and have to explain why he was so down. He knew what his uncle would think, but Mizuki? Hell, he was hoping that Mizuki would never find out. Mizuki was always a loose cannon, he would hang out with Nakao, whom loves Minami, and discuss girly things like crushes. This kind of made him wonder what was wrong with Mizuki. Mizuki and him are really good friends, but he never understood what went through his head. He joined this school to be closer to Sano, but he always is nice to the people around him. Even when Nakao and him weren't necessarily best of friends he still wanted to be nice to him. He sighed, "Guess I should go lay down, all the drama today has my mind over working…" he went to his room and laid down. Ten minutes later his uncle was standing at the foot of his bed, "Minami, what are you doing home? Why aren't you at school? You know how your mother gets when you skip school."

Minami looked at his uncle then sighed, "That's none of your business Hokuto… just leave me alone." Hokuto stayed standing there, he wasn't about to let his nephew tell him what to do. "Minami, I know you're mad, but hear me out. If your mother, or anyone for that matter, found out that we were dating… I would have been kicked out of the family, disowned, forgotten and the only one who would be there to take care of me is you. You, of all people, who can't even take care of yourself… I'm always having to help you out of emotion or physical damage. I can't live like that Minami and you can't make me." Minami just stared at his uncle, he wasn't about to agree to not being able to take care of himself; even though he knew it was true.

"Whatever Hokuto, just get out of my room," his uncle didn't leave… instead he went and sat on the side of Minami's bed. Then, he wrapped his arms gently around Minami and whispered that he was sorry. Minami could feel himself blushing and pushed his uncle away, "Stop! Just leave already… you're only hurting me by staying." Hokuto nodded, but before he went to get up he noticed that when he held Minami that he had gotten thinner. _So he worried about me and the family too, I knew I should have never thought that Minami didn't have the brains to think about the consequences that faced him, but like a stupid uncle I believed it. _He left and sighed when he closed the door, then leaned against it and slid down to a sitting position. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, then looked around… he had no one in the house but himself and his nephew. His mother rarely came home and his father never did. He's been taking care of Minami since he was little and he'd never saw this coming. His nephew was angry with him, and why wouldn't he be? He had just taken away the one thing Minami ever asked of him.

He sighed once more and threw his head back against the door, "I'm stupid," he whispered before standing and walking to his room. This is how his life would continue on, no Minami asking if he could sleep with him because it was raining, no Minami asking help with homework, no nothing; he was going to be the lonely fool for the rest of his life, but that is something he will live with. It will be his sacrifice, to make Minami happier than he could ever imagine him to be. Because, he lived for Minami…

_**Sorry that the final chapter was so sad, but it wasn't exactly as centered on the manga as the last couple of chapters. Yes, I know that it is OOC to the extreme, but it's what I went with. Please review and tell me if you liked it, THANKS!**_


End file.
